New Year 2013
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Continuacion de Merrry Christmas a lo Inazuma. La fiesta final llega y ahora toca al turno de Endo y Aki organizarla en el gimnasio de la secundaria Raimon. Con poco tiempo, veamos como pudo irles a Shimori y a sus 14 amigas. Mal Summary, ultimo especial del año. Las parejas son las mismas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Jejeje, les dije que aun no se acabaría esto. Bien, Shion-chan, me diste una grandiosa idea y gracias a ti haré este especial que es la continuación de Merry Christmas a lo Inazuma. Las parejas han de seguir igual, por eso no se preocupen. De hecho aquí están si hay algún error me lo dicen. Por ultimo una nueva pareja se integra al especial:

**-Lía Takanashi y Fey Rune.**

**-Yuko Fujiwara y Hiroto Kiyama**

**-Hayashi Tsuki y Amemiya Taiyo**

**-Yue Wang y Atsushi Minamisawa**

**-Risa Takahashi y Kazemaru Ichirota**

**-Kim Natsuyaki y Shindou Takuto**

**-Shion Kishimoto y Midorikawa Ryuuji**

**-Estrella Reiji y Fidio Aldena**

**-Gaby y Gianluca Zanardi**

**-Haruhi Higurashi Amaya y Fudo Akio**

**-Clara Nishisawa y Yuuki Tachimukay**

**-Sophi Takashi y Afuro Terumi**

**-Valen Mizukoshi y Yuuto Kido**

**-Laura Excla y Haruya Nagumo**

**-Shimori Matsumoto y Suzuno Fuusuke**

**¿Adivinaron cual es la nueva pareja? Así es, Laura Excla se unirá a este especial ya que no puede integrarla a tiempo al otro. Bueno comencemos que el tiempo es oro y hay que aprovechar. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí el único capitulo justo al día indicado jajaja. Bien el disclaimer y empezamos:

Inazuma eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Chrono Stone y Future no son de mi propiedad, son de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. No me pertenece el Oc. De Aiba Flora Joya, Yuko-96, Shion-Kishimoto-kun, Tímeles Fantasist, EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Clara Nishisawa, Kim Natsuyaki, Nyan Momochan, Normavanessa2000, Kaze-chan187, Haruhi-chan125 y Valen Mizukoshi, Sophi Vallejo, Yue Wang, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una bonita mañana se hacia presente en la Ciudad Inazuma. Poco tiempo había pasado desde la fiesta de navidad y también de la relación amorosa entre los chicos del presente, pasado y futuro. Shimori, quien se había quedado junto con Hiroshi en el orfanato en estos días por que sus padres habían tenido que salir, se hallaba dormida cuando Nagumo y Midorikawa entraron alarmados a su habitación:

Ambos: ¡Shimori, arriba!-Gritaron Midorikawa y Nagumo.

Shimori: Hmp.-Exclamo la pelinegra dormida y se tapo con las sabanas.

Midorikawa: Shimori, necesitamos que despiertes-Decía el peliverde moviéndola y zarandeándola.

Nagumo: No despertara por las buenas-Exclamo el ojiambar y fue a la cocina.

Hiroto: ¿Qué hacen?-Pregunto el pelirrojo con toda calma.

Midorikawa: Tratando de despertar a Shimori-Contesto con una cara de alarmado.

Hiroto: Me preocupan, ¿Por qué?-Pregunto confundido.

Midorikawa: ¡Listo! ¡Hoy es la fiesta de fin de año!-Contesto gritándole

Hiroto: ¡No puede ser!-Exclamo sorprendido-¡Despertadla!

Nagumo: Va por las malas.-Exclamo el ojiambar y le lanzo el balde de agua.

Ambos: ¡No, espera!-Gritaron en cámara lenta Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Nagumo: Muy tarde, lo hicimos a la buena y ahora por la mala.-Dijo el ojiambar y noto como se escondieron Midorikawa junto con Hiroto.

Shimori: ¡Ahhh!-Dijo la chica levantándose de golpe-¡Esta fría!

Hiroshi: Ummm, eso sonó como el grito de Shimori…-Exclamo el castaño y se dirigió junto con Suzuno y Osamu al cuarto de ella.

Shimori: ¿Quién fue el chistoso que lo hizo?-Pregunto con un fondo de llamas y fuera de la cama.

Ambos: ¡Fue Nagumo!-Gritaron Hiroto y Midorikawa señalando al cabeza de tulipán.

Nagumo: ¡Son unos traidores!-Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

Shimori: Nagumo, vas a morir-Lo tomo del cuello de la playera y levanto su puño.

Hiroshi: ¡Shimori Matsumoto, que te eh dicho!-Exclamo apareciendo junto con los dos chicos.-¿Por qué estas mojada?

Shimori: Nagumo, me hecho encima un balde de agua fría.-Contesto soltándolo y haciendo que se cayera.-Tenia que vengarme de alguna manera

Osamu: Pero como serás listo, a ella no la despiertes así.-Dijo negando con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria.

Shimori: ¿Qué día es hoy?-Pregunto y todos le dijeron-¡31 de diciembre! ¡Sugoi, hoy a acaba el año 2012! Dejadme adivinar, Endo hará fiesta en el gimnasio de la secundaria y necesitan mi ayuda.

Los chicos: Como lo sabes?-Dijeron Nagumo, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Hiroshi y Osamu.

Shimori: Instinto, ahora salgan que me cambiare.-Los saca y cierra la puerta.

Después de cambiarse, Shimori se puso a enviarles mensajes a las chicas ósea a: Flora, Valen, Hayashi, Yue, Amaya, Gaby, Estrella, Lía, Risa, Shion, Yuko, Sophi y Clara, pero también a otra amiga. Fue al comedor y se sentó a lado de Hiroshi y Suzuno:

Osamu: Shimori, ¿Lista para organizar?-Pregunto comiendo un omelet.

Shimori: Si que si.-Contesto mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja.

Hitomiko: ¡Shimori, te buscan!-Grito desde la puerta.

Shimori: ¡Ya llego! ¡Voy!-Se levanto del asiento y fue corriendo hasta la puerta-¡Lau-chan!

Laura: Estoy Lista, Shisu-Dijo la joven de pelo color miel lacio hasta las caderas con unos destellos rubios, ojos rojo esmeralda, delgada y estatura de 1,75.

Shimori: Bueno, nos vemos Hitomiko-san.-Se despide y se va al gimnasio con Laura.

Los chicos se quedaron extrañados y se dedicaron a terminar el desayuno. Mientras tanto, Shimori y Laura llegaron al gimnasio y se encontraron con las 13 chicas junto a Aki y Endo:

Risa: ¡Shimori!-Grito la chica de ojos amarillos con un jersey morado oscuro hasta los codos con ambos hombros abiertos, zapatillas moradas y un short azul claro.

Shimori: Disculpen la tardanza jajaja-Exclamo sonriendo.

Kim: ¿Para que la cita aquí?-Pregunto la ojiesmeralda vestida con unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta amarilla con un hombro al descubierto, calzas negras hasta la mitad del muslo, zapatillas amarillas y un colgante con un colmillo de león.

Aki: Nosotros le pedimos a ella que les avisara para que vinieran.-Dijo la peliverde mientras era abrazada por Endo.

Estrella: ¿Para?-Dijo la castaña vestida con una blusa roja de manga larga, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas negras. También traía una boina roja y un pañuelo rojo con negro.

Endo: Nos toca hacer la fiesta de hoy.-Explico el castaño.-¿Nos ayudan?

Shion: ¿La de Fin de año?-Pregunto la chica vestida con una polera color índigo, unos jeans ajustados negros, unas zapatillas azules y un gorro morado.

Aki: Si y nos dicen a ultima hora.-Respondió nerviosa.

Shimori: Les ayudamos, demo nos deben un favor.-Respondió la pelinegra-Por cierto, quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga. Ella es Laura Excla.

Laura: Hola mucho gusto.-Dijo vestida con una camiseta de cuello vuelto, unos vaqueros en color beige y unos converse marrones.

Yuko: Un gusto, Laura-Contesto sonriente la chica vestida con un top morado, jeans negros y zapatillas de losa moradas.

Shimori: ¿Y tienen todo?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

Aki: Si, los adornos están dentro, las bebidas ya están encargadas al igual que la comida.-Explico la peliverde-Solo es cuestión de arreglar el gimnasio.

Kim: Eso es lo que yo digo ayuda.-Dijo la chica-No que nos dejan todo a nosotras.

Endo y Aki asintieron para dejarlas a ver lo demás. Mientras tanto las chicas entraron y cual fue la sorpresa al ver que dentro estaban decorando: Fudo, Kazemaru, Taiyo, Fey, Gianluca, Fidio, Fudo, Kirino, Shindou, Minamisawa, Tachimukay y Kido:

Valen: ¡Kido-kun!-Grito asombrada la chica vestida con

Kim: ¡Shindou-kun!-Exclamo sorprendida de verle.

Risa: ¡Kaze-chan!-Dijo sonriendo.

Yue: ¡Minamisawa-kun!-Exclamo igual que las otras 3.

Lía: Fey-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Exclamo la castaña.

Hayashi: Amemiya-kun, hola-Dijo la joven encantada de verle.

Amaya y Gaby: ¡Gianluca, Fudo!-Dijeron y sus respectivas parejas las miraron.

En fin, después de varias explicaciones llegaron los faltantes ósea Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno y Nagumo. Se apresuraron a adornar y cuando todo estaba listo decidieron descansar. Platicaban y platicaban hasta que dieron las 5:00 y como habían sido todos invitados a la fiesta, tuvieron que irse a preparar para la fiesta:

Shimori: ¡Hiroshi!-Grito la pelinegra y el chico fue a donde estaba-¿No iras por Touchi?

Hiroshi: Si, si voy por ella.-Exclamo nervioso.-Vaya, lindo vestido.

Shimori: Ah, gracias Hermano-Dijo sonriendo. Tenia un vestido color verde manzana hasta las rodillas, su pelo ondulado, una diadema de perlas verdes en el pelo y unas zapatillas color verde.

Hiroshi: ¿Toda de verde?-Pregunto divertido.

Shimori: Se supone que el verde es salud.-Contesto con una mano tras su cabeza.

Ambos hermanos salieron del orfanato y se dirigieron a la secundaria. Se oía la música a todo lo que daba y al entrar la fiesta era aun mas grande. Shimori veía como Flora y Kirino hablaban y estaban muy juntitos al igual que Shion y Midorikawa, Yuko y Hiroto, Hayashi y Taiyo, Fey y Lía, Risa y Kazemaru, Kim y Shindou, Yue y Minamisawa, Gaby y Gianluca, Amaya y Fudo, Estrella y Fidio, Clara y Tachimukay, Sophi y Afuro, Valen y Kido hasta cabía destacar que Laura y Nagumo también estaban muy juntitos. La fiesta continuo hasta que por fin llego el tan esperado momento por todos, la cuenta regresiva:

Tsunami: ¡Ya empieza la cuenta para despedir el año!

Endo: ¡Al fin, despediremos el 2012!

Aki: ¡Contemos juntos!

Clara y Tachimukay: 10…

Nagumo y Laura: 9…

Sophi y Afuro: 8…

Valen y Kido: 7…

Estrella y Fidio: 6…

Yue y Minamisawa: 5…

Shimori y Suzuno: 4…

Gaby y Gianluca: 3…

Amaya y Fudo: 2…

Las demás parejas: 1…

Todos: ¡Feliz año 2013!

Al momento, se escucho toda la celebración en el centro de la ciudad. Todos salieron y vieron la fantástica escena: Un montón de fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo y la alegría inundaba a todos. Cada chica estaba abrazada a su pareja mientras reían al ver cada cosa que Endo o Tenma hacían. Por ultimo cada chico, miro de frente a su chica solo para decirle:

Los chicos: Feliz año nuevo…

Las chicas: Feliz año nuevo…

Dicho esto, les dieron un dulce y calido beso en los labios lleno de amor y cariño sincero que duraría por siempre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Mina, acabe! Gomen nasai si fue muy corto es que digamos que tengo compromisos familiares demo, prometo que los siguientes serán mucho mas largos. Agradezco nuevamente a:

-Yuko-96: Una gran amiga que no cambiaria jamás…

-Haruhi-chan125: La considero mi hermana y sempai…

-Kaze-chan187: Te quiero muchísimo Gaby-chan.

-Yue Wang: Una súper amiga ^-^

-Shion-Kishimoto-kun: Ni se hable mas, grandiosa amiga.

-Laura Excla love haruya nagumo: Laury-chan, ¡Eres lo máximo!

-Aiba Flora Joya: ¡No la cambio por nada ^-^!

-Valen Mizukoshi: La persona mas amistosa que eh visto.

-Clara Nishisawa: La mas graciosa que vi.

-EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark: Mi nee-san, te quiero mucho.

-Timeless Fantasist: ¡Una chica genial y amigable!

-Nyan Momochan: Siempre cuento con ella.

-Kim Natsuyaki: Igual que Nyan, se que cuento con ella siempre.

-Sophi Vallejo: Muy agradable…

-Normavanessa2000: También una de mis sempai.

A todas ustedes, mis mejores deseos en este año nuevo. Son lo mejor que pude haber conocido, las quiero muchísimo a todas. Gracias por brindarme su amistad. Por ultimo un pequeño versito que se me. ¡Matta ne, a todos!

"Cuando suenen las 12 campanadas, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo. A esa hora, yo haré lo mismo. Mi deseo: ¡Que el tuyo se haga realidad!


End file.
